


Survival

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His sons' survival outweighs his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Survival  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** His sons' survival outweighs his doubts.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word supernatural on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Certain people have told me that I should have raised my boys differently. That I should have kept them ignorant of the things that go bump in the night.

Sometimes I can’t help but think that maybe they’re right. Maybe I should’ve raised them to have a childhood, let them be little boys. But the thing is. The supernatural world found us. 

On most nights I sleep a hell of a lot better knowing that at least I made sure of one thing. My boys can take care of themselves. 

Because of what I taught them my sons will survive.


End file.
